memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Federation Starfleet ranks (2386-2400s)
Just wondering about these rank graphics -- are they representative of how the rank insignia appear in Star Trek: Online? These uniforms appear only in STO and the Countdown comics, but so far the only Countdown rank shown was captain, and these look slightly different from that depiction -- maybe just artistic license, but that's why I'm seeking more data.. I'm also wondering about how we know details about the other ranks that weren't shown in Countdown. Anyone who can illuminate the subject? -- Captain MKB 01:25, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, the page actually notes that at least some are speculative. We'll surely see more as Countdown progresses, but I don’t think we should be making them up for ourselves... --8of5 20:08, 21 February 2009 (UTC) In Countdown Page 30, they show was appears to be a Lt. Commander. He has three pips and the third one is black on the lower diagonal side.- JustPhil 02:18, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Uniform and ranks of Flag Officers STO features Admirals with this uniform style. I request adding their ranksigns as well. The ranks above Captain include: Rear Admiral; Rear Admiral, Upper Half; Vice Admiral, Admiral and Fleet Admiral. These uniforms also feature division colours - Admiral Quinn (http://stowiki.org/Jorel_Quinn) wears red, Admiral Grigori Yanishev gold (http://stowiki.org/Grigori_Yanishev). I don't have the knowledge to create these signs myself and respectfully ask someone capable to include the signs for the Admiral's ranks. – Admiral Markonian 10:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Just wondering, what part of the game explains the insignia for the five ranks you mention. The two characters you've shown us both have the sam insignia, how are we to tell what grade they are? This is the only reason we didn't add these types of pips in the first place, we had no data as to what they would look like. -- Captain MKB 12:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :: The ranks are explained in-game. Players attain the first three Admiral ranks (Rear Admiral; Rear Admiral, Upper Half; Vice Admiral), the names of the two remaining ranks are conjecture. The rank system is based on the established system (e.g. rank system of the 2370's). ::The difference is the Uniform style (as seen in "Countdown") and that the pins are now square. If needed, I can upload images of a character wearing the Admiral's uniform with the pins of Rear Admiral (one star), Rear Admiral, Upper Half (two stars) and Vice Admiral (three). – Admiral Markonian 13:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :If that's easy for you to do, I'd welcome it, but your description clarifies the reason I asked. By this system, both of the examples you'd linked to are fleet admirals. :We actually sourced these graphics from the Kuro RPG site, as I recall I had to process them to remove the transparent background because Kuro designed them to display on black backgrounds. I'll upload them the next time I have access to photoshop to remove the transparency. -- Captain MKB 19:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Actally, one burning question: In what context does the game refer to the 'upper half' rear admiral ranks? i was under the understanding that that terminology had never been used in star trek.. ::Another burning question: could you upload a one, two or three pin admiral image? Kuro has a few ways of doing these... -- Captain MKB 00:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: "Rear Admiral, Upper Half" is a title a character can choose upon reaching this rank. If chosen, Non-Player Characters will refer to the player as "Rear Admiral, Upper Half" in the dialog windows. (The player may choose from a variety of titles and therefore can choose to be called "Rear Admiral" as well. "Rear Admiral, Lower Half" does NOT exist as title). ::: The second burning question: These a screenshots of the pins on a blue Admiral's uniform. No NPC-Admiral has been seen wearing less than a five-star-pin, though. The Admiral's uniform is a duty uniform based coat but players may choose to continue to wear the duty uniform. Therefore, shall I upload images of these pins on a duty uniform as well? I can also include all division colours: red (Command/Tactical/Security division), blue (Sciences division) and gold (Engineering). – Admiral Markonian 19:41, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Image:Rear Admiral.png|Rear Admiral Image:Rear Admiral, Upper Half.png|Rear Admiral, Upper Half Image:Vice Admiral.png|Vice Admiral ::thanks so much for these! ::I looked around for pictures some on my own and there are an amazing number of uniform variations possible as player choices -- i think one uniform style will be good for now and maybe we'll wait til some of the other uniforms find their way into comics or onto other books before we extensively catalogue -- basically the pins will always be the same but sometimes they will be on the black part of the uniform and sometimes they will be on the color part of the uniform. We are somewhat limited as Kuro graphics only include a reversal of the colors and not a whole lot of others. -- Captain MKB 20:17, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: Agreed. The number of possible uniform variants is infinite, therefore I suggest we keep with the single style of this page and include the RA, RA,UA and VA lapel insignias but leave out the insignia of the four-star admiral as no character or NPC has been seen with that. – Admiral Markonian 07:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC)